Herboren
Category:Datwikiguy Herboren is a historic guild renown for it's association with Kuro, the spirit of Change and the original source for the gift of Therianthropy. In the old times Herboren was the name given to group made up Kuro and the humans that seeked Kuro for Therianthropy. This group would be later seen as Kuro's family with Kuro as the leading/father figure to the members of Herberon. After a terrible tragedy that struck Herboren, Kuro elected the idea to train the surviving members into powerful mages that could be able to kill gods in response for the event. These survivers would later form themselves into the sub-group Shades of Sheol, a group dedicated to the decimation of the gods and the termination of their influence on Earth Land. As numerous years went by, the Shades of Sheol declared that the group would finally be opened to the public so that the wozards of Earth Land may seek their fortune and working with the Shades during their time with Herboren. Location Herboren's main base for operations is Kuro's plane called Obliti, which is a plane that is an exact duplicate of Earth Land. Obliti became the home for the humans that had seeked Theriainthropy as it was one of the conditions for the ability, but now is not a condition for all incoming recruits for Herboren except for initiates chosen to join the Shades of Sheol. The group has also established several outposts in the cities for members travelling around Earth Land to stay at while they are completing jobs. These outposts are seclusive and guarded very well so that no civillian and outsider can be able to gain information of Herboren's activity. History After humans discovered the ability of Therianthropy and it's origins, they banded together to seek Kuro for his gift in hopes that it may make them stronger. Eventually they had found Kuro and prayed that they may be worthy enough to be accepted of their request to be imbued with the gift of Therianthropy. Kuro accepted on the conditions that they will fight for him and join him in his realm of Obliti. They inturn accepted to these conditions and were finally imbued with the ability of Therianthropy. As the times went by the gods of Earth Land had discovered Kuro and his association with the seekers of Therianthropy. Acknowledging Kuro's distate for the gods and humanity they banded together to destroy the new found family they called Herboren, as they believed that Kuro would use these Therianthropy gifted to destroy the gods and their human worshippers. Gaining information on Obliti the gods declared to their worshippers their plan to invade and destroy Herboren by opening portals into the realm and slaughter the man beasts. The invasion of Obliti left the Herboren in ruins, as the defending members were quickly overpowered and executed by the gods and thier worshipper, and the cities and towns in Obliti were decimated. Kuro who wasn't present during the time of the invasion recieved news of this and quickly regenerated Obliti, causing Kuro to become vastly weak aas a result of the amount of magical power lost. Kuro in response to the unexpected attack planned by the gods, elected the idea to train the remaining Therianthropy users into powerful capapble wizards who would be able to kill these gods. These mages would later become known to Earth Land as some of the most powerfullest wizards in the land, wielding power that was close to the wizard saints. The mages took on various jobs that involved the killing of a god, and with the training they recieved succeded in each one. The god killers later opened the group to the public, allowing wizards of Earth Land to seek their fame and fortune with the group. The Therianthropy users formed together a group known as the Shades of Sheol as a way to difference themselves to the incoming recruits. Kuro remained master of the group but did not participate in group activity, permitting the Shades of Sheol as his representatives during important events. Members {| width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Name' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Rank' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Team' | style="margin:auto; ; ; background:Black;"|'Status' |- | style="text-align:center;"| Kuro | style="text-align:center;"|Master | style="text-align:center;"| None | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;"|'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;"| Akabane | style="text-align:center;"|S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;background-color:gray;"|'Deceased' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Jinkx | style="text-align:center;"|S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheoth | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;"|'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Klanker | style="text-align:center;"|S-Class | style="text-align:center;" |Shades of Sheoth | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;"|'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Leeyna | style="text-align:center;"|Mage | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;background-color:lime;"|'Active' Category:Datwikiguy